The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus includes a developing device which develops an electrostatic latent image on an image carrier (a photosensitive drum) to a toner image. In such an image forming apparatus, a toner stored in the developing device may be scattered outside the developing device through a portion facing the photosensitive drum.
The image forming apparatus may include a suction fan which sucks in the toner scattered from the developing device into a development duct with air flow. The development duct is provided with a dust sensor for detecting an amount of dust. The dust sensor can detect an amount of the scattered toner flowing in the development duct. Therefore, the dust sensor can stably detect an amount of the scattered toner compared with a case where an amount of a floating toner is detected.
By the way, in the developing device, the toner accumulated on an inner face of a housing of the developing device is mainly scattered. The dust sensor can stably detect an amount of the scattered toner, however, it is impossible to prevent the toner from being accumulated on the housing of the developing device. That is, it is impossible to reduce an amount (a number) of the scattered toner.